


Этому никто не научит

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: С каким звуком она оставляет на - его напарнике! - след от блеска.Кажется, писалось по заявке.
Relationships: Enzo Amore/Colin Cassady





	Этому никто не научит

— Да, большой парень, это не так просто как математика.

Кармелла смеётся, не отвлекаясь от дороги, и хлопает Колина по плечу.

Касс фыркает, но никак не реагирует на подколку.

Потому что у него чертов прокачанный скилл по навыку — терпение своего лучшего друга Энцо Аморе.

И этому никто не научит.

— Закинем вещи, потом я заберу Бейли, и мы втроём собрались в кино, — Кармелла очаровательно улыбается ему. — А ты можешь отсыпаться.

— Кино? — Колин прикрывает глаза рукой, но Энцо, до этого всю дорогу оповещающий, что отрубится как только зайдёт в номер, было не остановить. — Звучит здорово!

— Поедешь с нами? — Кармелла, кажется, вовсе не против.

— Конечно.

И они действительно идут в кино на какую-то фантастику. Что там в обще было на плакате? Динозавры? Или летающая тарелка?

Бейли правда не с ними — самолет задержали, во Флориде штормовое предупреждение. Но они и втроём могут отлично провести время.

Как лучшие друзья. Или как парень с девушкой и со своим бывшим другом. Свой статус Энцо всё ещё пытается определить, потому что последние два месяца выбивают из равновесия. Он замечает за собой то, что вообще-то не хотел бы. И не быть мудаком, но по-другому не получается. В какой-то момент милая Кармелла, просто работающая с ними в команде, начинает выбешивать. О, возможно именно в тот момент, когда говорит ему, что она встречается с его лучшим другом. Лучший друг старается не отсвечивать во время этой новости.

Но, ведь ничего не меняется. Они по-прежнему вместе в одной машине, по-прежнему выходят на ринг одной командой. А она по-прежнему бесит...

На экране происходит какая-то херня. А Кармелла, сидящая между ними, увлеченно хрустит попкорном. Колин, кажется, тоже увлечен происходящим.

Наверное, хреновая это дружба, если они позволили девушке встать между ними. Сесть. Не важно.

Они договаривались, ещё когда были подростками, что никакие приключения на любовном фронте не станут причиной разлада. Наверно и правильно. К чёрту заморочки — Аморе не будет им мешать.

Он выходит из зала, держа в руках смартфон, и думает — вызвать такси или подождать пока фильм закончиться и поехать с ними.

Не быть третьим, разве нет?

Нужно вернуться в зал, сказать что голова разболелась и свалить.

— Эй, ты куда пропал?

— Переоценил свои силы, лучше доберусь до номера и высплюсь, как и собирался.

— Я подвезу тебя, — Звучит вполне по-дружески.

Голова действительно начинает предательски болеть. А друг подозрительно вовремя решает его допросить.

— Ты же скажешь, если что-то не так?

— Ага.

О чём сказать? Список большой. Слишком большой, даже для их дружбы.

Но Колина видимо не удовлетворяет этот ответ.

В машине остался сладкий запах духов Кармеллы. Она всегда где-то рядом, даже если не между ними. Как будто предупреждение.

Когда они подъезжают к отелю, уже достаточно темно. На столько, что можно просто закрыть глаза и спокойно провалиться в сон. И никакого шума, никакой музыки, никаких кричащих неоновых надписей. Молчащий телефон. Хмурый Касс рядом.

— Цепляйся.

Энцо продирает глаза, кажется действительно провалившись в дрёму и берется за протянутую руку. Колин легко подхватывает его, как будто всё нормально и Аморе повисает на нём, обхватив руками за шею, а коленями сжав бока.  
Колин, придерживая его, взваливает на плечо спортивную сумку и захлопывает дверь машины.

— То есть так и понесешь?

— Прямо так, пока не скажешь что происходит с тобой всю дорогу.

Вполне ожидаемо они всю дорогу молчат, а Энцо добросовестно держится, чтобы не упасть. Он не помнит, когда последний раз его так отволакивали куда-нибудь. А ещё он старается не думать о том, что придётся говорить.

Колин даже дверь номера умудряется открыть не бросив свой груз. В темноте кидает спортивную сумку на диван, доносит его до кровати и падает на спину, всё ещё держа в руках.

Кровать пружинит. Обычно, первое о чём Аморе думал оказавшись на горизонтальной поверхности — уснуть. Сейчас приходится искать альтернативы.

Энцо так и остаётся лежать на нём, дыхание Касса согревает ему щёку.

— Тебя беспокоит, что мы встречаемся?

Прямолинейность Колина от чего-то кажется чудовищно неудобной. Какого черта ему это даётся так легко?

— Не знаю.

Ревность, более подходящее слово.

— Просто нас многое связывает, хоть мы и не... типо там дружки... Мы даже по-пьяни никогда...

Энцо чувствует как вздрагивает его грудь от тихого смеха Колина. Как будто в этом есть что-то смешное.

— Хочешь я тебя поцелую?

Вопрос дурацкий. Как и ситуация. Как и чертова неопределенность, почему-то всё ещё держащая Аморе в этом подвешенном состоянии. Он приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но в комнате слишком темно.

У Колина глухо бьётся сердце. И, кажется, он чертовски уверен в том, что делает. Даже если это странная дружеская услуга. А потом берет его лицо в ладони, как если бы и вправду хотел поцеловать.

Энцо хочет пошутить, что это слишком... Губы сухие, и поцелуй выходит каким-то смазанным — простое касание. Он даже не успел закрыть глаза. Дружеский поцелуй. Разочаровывающий.

— Ну как?

В темноте Аморе может ориентироваться только на его голос — и Касс слишком спокоен. Как будто всегда делал что-то подобное.

— Вроде ничего. Надо попробовать ещё раз.

Теперь это больше похоже на провокацию. И черт побери, Колин на неё ведётся.

Второй поцелуй выходит ещё более странным. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги от того, как сильно он зажмурился, чувствуя дыхание на своих губах. Ожидание длится маленькую жизнь. А потом это происходит. И время, вместе со всеми мыслями — перестают иметь значение.

Пальцы несмело зарываются в волосы. Его собственные руки крепко вцепились в чужие плечи.

А поцелуй, да, это то чему он хотел бы научиться у Колина. То есть — чертова магия.

С языком.

Бадабум.

И всё заканчивается.

Блаженная нега проходит, вытесняемая жуткой, чудовищной, абсолютно отвратительной реальностью.

Мыслей, чертовых мыслей так много. И почему-то не в последнюю очередь о том, что от футболки Колина тоже пахнет Кармеллой. Что он вообще-то встречается с этой девушкой. Что это признание — если бы оно и было — оно безвыходное.  
Всё это — безнадёжная затея.

Колин хлопает его по плечу и это что-то вроде невысказанного "не придавай этому значения, друг".

Энцо неловко скатывается с него, расцепив объятия. Так они и лежат в тишине гостиничного номера, плечом к плечу и неловкое молчание затягивается.

Как он это допустил? Границы дружбы должны быть более явными, так ведь? Не позволять себе целоваться с друзьями и прочее.

Он порывается что-нибудь сказать, не не знает как выпутаться, как не усложнять всё ещё больше.

— Мы с этим разобрались? — Прерывает тишину Колин. — Мы же друзья, да?

— Ага. Не обращай внимания. Просто ещё одна дурацкая идея.

Единственное, что он может, лечь в свою постель и пусть весь этот день катится к черту. Завтра надо взять машину на прокат, или присоединиться к кому-нибудь из ростера, кто на колёсах.

Не быть третьим. Не рушить дружбу. Не разрушать отношения.

Но всю оставшуюся ночь он не может уснуть.

Потому что нужно уметь уважать чужие решения.

Но этому никто не научит.


End file.
